yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
North American WCQ 2015 Special: Pegasus vs. Marik
North American World Championship Qualifier 2015 Special: Pegasus vs. Marik was a scripted Duel that took place during the 2015 North American World Championship Qualifier in Nashville, Tennessee in June, 2015. Darren Dunstan and Jonathan Todd Ross reprised their roles as Maximillion Pegasus and Marik Ishtar. Synopsis Marik is amazed at so many duelists playing for fun at the qualifiers, and wishes he could have fun dueling as well. Pegasus introduces himself as the creator of Duel Monsters, and the founder and president of Industrial Illusions, and offers to have a duel with Marik now so he can enjoy himself. Marik begins the duel by activating "Necrovalley" and Setting a monster, and Pegasus counters with his own Field Spell Card, "Toon Kingdom," and uses it to summon "Toon Cyber Dragon" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer." Marik attempts to use card effects against Pegasus's toons, but the powers of "Toon Kingdom" protects them. Marik uses "Gravekeeper's Descendant" to destroy "Toon Kingdom" and subsequently destroys Pegasus' Toon monsters. Outraged at his Toons being destroyed, Pegasus destroys "Necrovalley" and then activates another copy of "Toon Kingdom." With "Toon Kingdom" in play again, Pegasus summons three Toon monsters at once, then uses "Mimicat" to copy the effect of the "Raigeki" Marik activated earlier, destroying his Gravekeeper's monsters. Ashamed of himself for failing to defend his honor as a Tombkeeper, Marik's hatred intensifies and Yami Marik takes control of him. Yami Marik draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" and summons it to Pegasus' side of the field by Tributing his monsters. Pegasus fails to draw a monster card and Sets a card, and at the end of his turn "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" shifts control to Yami Marik. Yami Marik uses the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" to Tribute it and summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his deck, and increase its ATK and DEF to 4000. Pegasus defends himself from the direct attack and takes his turn, drawing "Comic Hand." Using the power of "Comic Hand," Pegasus takes control of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and transforms it into "Toon Winged Dragon of Ra," allowing him to attack and end the duel. Yami Marik is defeated and the real Marik regains control of his body, dazed and not remembering what happened. Though he is dismayed to learn he lost, Pegasus consoles he gave him a good duel, and Marik is happy to have had such a fun duel against the creator of the game. Featured Duel: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Marik Ishtar Turn 1: Marik Marik activates the effect of "Gravekeeper's Commandant" in his hand, discarding it to the Graveyard to add "Necrovalley" from his Deck to his hand. Marik activates "Necrovalley" and Sets one monster face-down. Marik activates "Royal Tribute," however neither player has any Monster Cards in their hand to discard. Turn 2: Pegasus Peagsus banishes the top three cards of his deck face-down to activate "Toon Kingdom." Pegasus Special Summons "Toon Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position using its effect. Pegasus Normal Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (1900/1400), Pegasus Sets a card and activates "Shard of Greed." Turn 3: Marik Marik activates "Raigeki" to destroy all of Pegasus' monsters. Pegasus activates the effect of "Toon Kingdom" and banishes two cards from the top of his deck face-down to prevent the destruction of his two Toon monsters. Marik Flip Summons "Gravekeeper's Spy" (1200 → 1700/2000 → 2500) and uses its effect to summon "Gravekeeper's Descendant" (1500 → 2000/1200 → 1700). Pegasus activates his Set card "Toon Briefcase" and returns "Gravekeeper's Descendant" to the deck. Marik Normal Summons "Gravekeeper's Assailant" (1500 → 2000/1500 → 2000) Marik attacks "Toon Masked Sorcerer" with "Gravekeeper's Assailant." Marik attempts to use the effect of "Gravekeeper's Assailant" to switch "Toon Cyber Dragon" to defense position, but "Toon Kingdom" prevents Marik from targeting Toon monsters with card effects. The attack continues, and Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon Kingdom" to banish a card from the top of his deck face-down to negate the destruction "Toon Masked Sorcerer" by battle (Pegasus 4000 → 2900). "Gravekeeper's Spy" attacks "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and Pegasus uses the effect of "Toon Kingdom" to negate its destruction again. (Pegasus 2900 → 2100) Turn 4: Pegasus "Shard of Greed" gains one Greed Counter when Pegasus draws during his Draw Phase. Pegasus attacks Marik directly with "Toon Cyber Dragon" (Marik 4000 → 1900) and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (Marik 1900 → 1000). The effect of "Toon Masked Sorcerer" activates, letting Pegasus draw one card. He draws "Shadow Toon" and activates it, targeting "Gravekeeper's Assailant." Marik chains "Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley" to negate the effect of "Shadow Toon" and destroy it. Turn 5: Marik Marik draws "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and Normal Summons it (1500 → 2000/1200 → 1700). Marik activates the effect of "Gravekeeper's Descendant," Tributing "Gravekeeper's Spy" to destroy "Toon Kingdom." Since "Toon Kingdom" was destroyed, "Toon Masked Sorcerer" destroys itself by its own effect. "Gravekeeper's Assailant" attacks "Toon Cyber Dragon" and activates its effect, switching it to defense position. "Toon Cyber Dragon" is destroyed. "Gravekeeper's Descendant" attacks Pegasus directly (Pegasus 2100 → 100) Turn 6: Pegasus "Shard of Greed" gains one Greed Counter when Pegasus draws during his Draw Phase. Pegasus uses the effect of "Shard of Greed" to send it to the Graveyard with two Greed Counters and draw two cards. Pegasus activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy "Necrovalley." Pegasus banishes the top three cards of his deck face-down to activate "Toon Kingdom." Peagsus activates "Monster Reborn" and Special Summons "Toon Cyber Dragon" from the Graveyard. Pegasus Special Summons "Toon Mermaid" by its own effect and Normal Summons "Toon Goblin Attack Force." Pegasus activates "Mimicat" and Sets the "Raigeki" in Marik's Graveyard to Pegasus' side of the field. He activates "Raigeki" to destroy all monsters on Marik's field. At this point, Yami Marik takes control of Marik's body to continue the duel. Turn 7: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode." Yami Marik Tribute Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" (?/?) to Pegasus' side of the field by offering Pegasus' three monsters as tribute. Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Mask" and Sets it. During his End Phase, the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" shifts control to Yami Marik. Turn 9: Yami Marik Yami Marik activates the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode," Tributing it to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from his Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions, and raising its ATK and DEF to 4000 (0 → 4000/0 → 4000). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks Pegasus directly. Pegasus activates "Toon Mask" and Special Summons "Toon Alligator" from his Deck in defense position. A replay occurs and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks and destroys "Toon Alligator." Turn 10: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Comic Hand" and activates it, targeting "The Winged Dragon of Ra." "The Winged Dragon of Ra" shifts control to Pegasus and is treated as a Toon monster. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks Yami Marik directly. Yami Marik activates the effect of "Juragedo" in his hand to Special Summon it in Defense Position and gain 1000 LP. (Yami Marik 2000 → 3000). A replay occurs, and Pegasus uses the effect of "Comic Hand" to have "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attack Marik directly instead, since he does not control a Toon monster. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks Marik directly. (Yami Marik 3000 → 0) Video Featured cards (in order of appearance) Cards are listed in order of appearance. Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Cards in bold have never been used by the character in any canon series. Notes Trivia * When Pegasus takes control of "The Winged Dragon of Ra," he claims the effect of "Comic Hand" transforms it into "Toon Winged Dragon of Ra." However, no such card actually exists, and this is only done for dramatic effect. * When Marik summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra," he recites the hieratic chant used in the dub. However, there are some minor wording changes - he says "envelop the desert's'" instead of "envelop the desert," "unlock your powers from deep within" instead of "unlock your powers deep within," and "appear in this Shadow" instead of "appear in this Shadow Game." Category:Scripted Duels